


If You Just Believe (Traditions IX)

by Eicartgeorge



Series: 25 Days of Stydia Christmas [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eicartgeorge/pseuds/Eicartgeorge
Summary: The twins have a very important question for Stiles and Lydia.Title comes from "Believe"





	If You Just Believe (Traditions IX)

Lydia was in her room wrapping Santa's presents when Stiles swung the door open and ran inside. He leaned against it to close it and panted.

 

“Stiles? What's wrong?”

 

He looked up at her with a crazed look in his eye.” It happened.”

 

“What happened?”

 

 

“ _Daddy?” Stiles was sitting on the couch flipping through television shows when he heard his name. He turned to see his six-year-old twins._

 

“ _Yeah?” he asked as he turned to look at them._

 

“ _Is Santa Claus real?”_

 

 

“Well what did you say?”

 

“I said I'd be right back, and I ran in here and now here we are?”

 

“Stiles!”

 

“I don't know what to say! We never talked about this before.”

 

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Stiles's eyes widened. “They found me.”

 

Lydia rolled her eyes. “Move.”

 

Stiles moved away from the door and Lydia opened it to reveal her oldest daughters. “Did you need something?” Lydia asked, staying close to the door. “I've got Christmas presents in here.”

 

“We were looking for Daddy,” Rorie told her.

 

Lydia looked over to Stiles who was standing behind the door where the girls couldn't see him. “Daddy's busy, is there something I can help you with?”

 

“You tell her,” Mia whispered to her sister.

 

Rorie sighed. “Caleb Brown at school said that Santa Claus wasn't real.”

 

“Caleb,” Stiles growled. “I hate that kid.”

 

Lydia shot her husband a look before turning back to her daughters. “Well, did you believe him?”

 

“No!” Amelia answered immediately.

 

“I don't know,” Aurora shrugged.

 

Lydia sighed, and she crouched down on her knees. “Okay, well...here's the deal. I can't make you believe or not believe, but I will promise you this: as long as you believe in Santa Claus, there will be presents from him on Christmas Day.”

 

“Really?” Aurora asked.

 

“ _Really_ really,” Lydia replied. She looked back at Stiles who was giving her two thumbs up (and mouthing 'Nice!').

 

“Okay!” Aurora smiled.

 

“Um...” Amelia began. “He also said that werewolves weren't real either.”

 

“Okay!” Stiles stepped out from behind the door. “This Caleb person has no idea what he's talking about!”

 

“Stiles,” Lydia said softly and slowly as she stood up. “We haven't talked about how to explain...the 'upernatural-say'”

 

“I've got this,” Stiles said confidently as he put a hand up to her, and knelt down in front of them. “Girls...” he cleared his throat and continued, “As long as you believe in werewolves, they will always exist.”

 

Lydia slapped his shoulder. “You can't just repeat what I just said!”

 

“Okay,” Stiles stood up and threw his hands in the air, “well, then I'm out of ideas.”

 

Lydia sighed. Well, this would be fun.

 

 


End file.
